


Purple

by images_words



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Cats, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Just an alternate backstory for the Winter Soldier, Jessica and Malcolm (mostly Jessica) fucking shit up at Avengers Tower, and Loki's obsession with cats.





	Purple

"Hey there, Buckaroo."  
Bucky Barnes spun around, ready to fight.  
"At ease, Soldier," said the man.   
"Kilgrave." Bucky growled. "Get out."  
"Or what? You'll hit me with that fancy new arm of yours? You can't hurt me. I thought you knew that."  
"You have no power over me, Kilgrave. Not anymore. And I can do whatever the fuck I want."  
"Watch your language now, Bucky. That Captain of yours would wash your mouth out with soap if he heard you talking like that."  
"Leave Steve out of this."  
The man moved closer to Bucky, placing his hands on his shoulders.   
"Don't touch me!"  
"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky..." Kilgrave's voice was changing, becoming decidedly more feminine and less British. "Come on, Bucky. It's Jessica."  
"J-Jessica?" Bucky watched as Kilgrave's face started to fade, revealing the concerned eyes of Jessica Jones. "What are you doing here?"  
"Checking on you... I've been seeing him too. I had to make sure I wasn't going crazy."  
Bucky laughed weakly. "Maybe we're both going crazy."  
"Hey, leave the hopeless pessimism to me, Buck," she said with a laugh and a shake of her head. "You alright?"  
"No." He sat down on the floor, back against the wall. Jessica sat down beside him. She pulled a flask out of her pocket.  
"Want a drink?"  
"You know I don't drink, Jess."  
"Oh. Right." She replaced the flask and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "These are your drug of choice, correct?"  
"Jessica Jones, I could kiss you." Bucky took them and the lighter she offered him and lit a cigarette. "Steve's been trying to get me to quit. He's taken to searching my pockets."  
"I feel ya, man. Malcolm's started confiscating my booze."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Assistant."  
"...He made me kill people, Jess. So many people... he almost made me kill Steve. He almost made me kill the love of my life."  
"I know. Bucky, I... I'm not gonna tell you that it's gonna be okay. I can't lie to you. But... But you have people who care about you. Myself included. I know I can be an asshole sometimes, but I'm here for you."  
"Right back at ya, Jess."


End file.
